Terrible Things
by partygirl204023
Summary: When John and Sherlock's daughter finds a picture of John before he died, Sherlock has to explain to his daughter what happened to him. (Based off the song Terrible Things By Mayday Parade)


**Hello! I haven't posted on here in a while, but IM BACK! I have fallen in love with the song Terrible Things By Mayday Parade and I hope you guys like this Johnlock fluffy sad story that I made based off the song.**

**I do not own Terrible Things or Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.**

"Daddy! Daddy! Who's that man in the picture?" Abby asked, looking up at me. I looked at the picture. It was a picture of John and I...before it happened.

"That's John. He was your other daddy." I whispered, eyes filling with tears. I picked up Abby and sat her down with me in John's chair.

"Where is he now?" Abby asked, tilting her head slightly and kicking her little toddler legs against the chair. She was too young to remember John, so I guess now, I have to tell her.

"Let me tell you a story."

**To fall in love truly was all I could think. That's when I met your mother the girl of my dreams. The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen.**

_"Sherlock, we need to talk." John said nervously. I looked up from my microscope._

_"What is it John?" I asked._

_"I was wondering...would you like to go out sometime?" He asked looking down at his feet._

_"Sure. When?"_

_"No, I mean like a date." John rephrased looking up from his feet at me._

_"I know. My answer still stands." I looked back down at my microscope with a smile._

_"Wait so...you like me?" John asked._

_"Of course I do. You're John Watson. Who doesn't like you?"_

_"I thought you were married to your work?"_

_"I'm cheating." I stated with a cheeky smile._

_John laughed and smiled back._

"So you both liked each other?" Abby asked with eyes filled with wonder.

"Yes. Very much."

"I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things to good people." I said stroking her blond hair.

**Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink. We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything. To young to notice and too dumb to care. Love was a story that couldn't compare.**

_John and I had finished a case and had headed to the bar. I wasn't one to drink, but John sure as hell was. We walked into the bar and within the first few hours he was piss drunk._

_"Come on John. Let's go home." I said with a smile._

_"Ssssherlock I *hickup* I love you." John slurred. I wrapped an arm around my intoxicated boyfriend._

_"I know. I love you too John."_

_"No. No really. I love your face. It's so beautiful. My...my God. Those cheek bones." John slurred again. I laughed and pulled him into the cab. He was going to have one hell of a hang over._

**I said "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care. Now I'm asking you please. Know that I love you. Will you marry me?"**

"John and I got married a few months later. It was the most amazing day of my life. The next day, I found out I was pregnant with you and John was so happy." I told Abby, picking up a picture of John and I at our wedding. I was in a white tux and he was in a black one.

_I had been getting sick for a few weeks before the wedding. John finally decided I had to go to the hospital when he found me in the bathroom, throwing up and crying._

_"Congratulations Mr. Watson. You're pregnant!" John wrapped his arms around me and told me how happy he was to become a father. The next nine months flew by and our little baby Abby was born. About a month after her first birthday we got the news..._

**She said "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please don't be sad now, I really believe, you were he greatest thing that ever happened to me."**

_John had cancer. He died about two months later. I stopped doing cases and was as I was before John and I met. Alone. Well besides Abby. She was my reason to keep getting up. She was and is a beautiful little girl, and looks so much like John._

**Slow. So slow. I fell to the ground. On my knees. So don't fall in love there's just too much to lose so if you're given the choice, then I'm begging you choose, to walk away don't let her get you. I can bare to see the same thing happen to you.**

"So...he's gone?" Abby asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, but he loved you. So terribly much. He wanted to give you everything he could."

"What if I fall in love daddy?"

"Oh honey, I'm only telling you this because life, can do terrible things."


End file.
